Power Rangers: Zeo
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Sing AU, sequel to Power Rangers: Ninja Strike) An ancient alien cyborg, hiding in exile amongst the stars has returned to Earth to exact his revenge on it by wiping out all life and replacing it with mechanical beings. Now, Johnny, Ash, Meena, Rosita, Gunter, and Mike must morph into action once again to face their most difficult challenge yet. Please R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N: For those of you who absolutely loved my Sing AU story 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike', then boy are you guys in for one heck of a treat! This is the sequel! This story will be slightly different from the last one. How you ask? The villain is not original, I will be using an old Power Rangers villain from a previous season, and the backstory as to what happened in the past will be different. This also has characters from 'Rock Dog' in here too, as well as a character from 'Power Rangers: Turbo'. Now, without further ado, let's begin. Enjoy!**

For many years after the dinosaurs went extinct, the planet Earth was a desolate wasteland. The entire planet was rock, grass, mountains, lakes, and oceans for one whole century of nothing but silence. One day, a colony of beings from another world had landed on Earth, in an effort to make a new home for themselves after the destruction of their own planet. These aliens were known as the Corinthians, and they had traveled for lightyears on end, spending day after day in hyper-sleep until they found an uninhabited planet to make their new home. With them, they brought many advanced forms of technology and methods of building onto the planet. It took five years for them to build their home, a great city, much like the ones they had back on their world. The King of the Corinthians had declared that it be named after the planet they had lost eons ago. And the great city of Corinth was now completed.

As the years went by, the King of Corinth had decided that the city be under the protection of seven mighty warriors. So he assembled seven Corinthians who were the highest ranking soldiers of Corinth's royal guard, including his own daughter, the princess of Corinth herself, Dimitria, and her brother, Prince Venjix. The King had bestowed upon them powers that had been contained for millenia inside an ancient artifact that was considered to be the crown jewel of the Corinthian race, the Zeo crystal.

The seven warriors were given powerful armor made from an indestructible mineral that would bare the strength of quartz, but would be as light as a feather. Each of the sets of armor carried a unique set of powers that would aid them in battle, and had a different color to each one. These colors were Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Silver, and Gold. Dimitria was the carrier of the Pink armor, and Venjix was the carrier of the Gold. They were also gifted colossal assault vehicles known as Zords, which could aid them in battle against gigantic enemies if needed. These Zords took the shapes of a Moai, a Dogu, A Sphinx, a Taurus, a Phoenix, a Pyramid, and a Dragon. And with these incredible powers, weapons, Zords, and armor, they became Earth's first generation of guardians known as Power Rangers.

As the years passed, Prince Venjix began to have delusions. The power that came with being a Power Ranger went to his head the more he used them, and began presenting ideas to his own father that they should be expanding their empire with these powers that were given to them instead of using them to protect the weak. Disgusted, the King demanded that Venjix hand over the Gold Ranger powers, for he did not deserve them if all he saw them for was as a tool for destruction. In anger, Venjix slaughtered his father by stabbing him in the chest repeatedly. Dimitria and the other rangers battled Venjix to avenge her father and their King. Their battle took them to the wastelands outside the city. The battle left Venjix fatally wounded, his limbs dismembered, his vital organs such as his brain, heart, and lungs severely damaged, his voicebox damaged, and vision nearly damaged to the point where he was almost blind. When Venjix fell, his own sister stripped him of his Gold Ranger powers and returned them to the Zeo crystal where they would be kept for all time until a new Gold Ranger was chosen.

Venjix was left for dead and the Power Rangers returned to Corinth to mourn the death of their King. Dimitria was crowned the new Queen of Corinth, and swore that their city would not crumble before those who would seek to destroy it. Despite the fact that Venjix was on the verge of death, his limbless and damaged body managed to survive five days until someone came and found him. It was King Mondo, the King of the Machine Empire, the kingdom that was responsible for the destruction of their old planet. King Mondo ordered that Venjix be taken aboard his ship.

When Venjix awoke, he felt different. King Mondo's robotic servants had given him prosthetic limbs and organs. His voice-box had been replaced with a mechanical one, and his eyes were replaced with robotic prosthetics. Also included was a series of small thin tubes that pumped several painkilling medications throughout his body. His brain was now nothing but a computer surrounded by brain matter, microchips, and wires. And covering every last part of his body was an armored shell made out of lightweight titanium, matted with black armored alloy plates. And covering his disfigured face was a helmet with dark red tinted hexagon eyes for visors, and three sets of rectangular breathing vents for left and right sides of where his mouth would be, and above the eyes were two silver tubular mandibles much like an insect's. Grateful for restoring his body, Venjix pledged his allegiance to King Mondo, and was named his head general.

For the next ten years, the newly christened General Venjix had assisted King Mondo into building a Zord of his own to outbest the Zeo-Zords, and destroy the Power Rangers who protected Corinth. This Zord was constructed to look like a combination of a large wingless dragon and a sea-serpent. It was the exact same size as the Zeo-Zords combined, but could breathe fire and lightning, shoot deadly projectiles out of it's fingertips, fire laser beams out of a large brick red gemstone in it's chest, and use it's tail like a drill. They dubbed this Zord, Serpentera.

One more year after the creation of Serpentera, King Mondo lead an attack on Corinth, with Venjix as his guide to detecting all the weak points and flaws in Corinth's structure. Venjix lead the ground forces into battle and destroyed Corinth, using Serpentera and all it's capabilities to make the entire city nothing stone stone ruins. When he was done with the city, he slaughtered every last one of it's citizens, one by one. He showed no mercy to neither the men, women, or children of Corinth and granted them slow and painful deaths at the blade of his sword.

When he faced his former fellow ranger brethren, he slaughtered them as well. He was too strong for them to handle, all except one. Queen Dimitria, who remained the Pink Ranger even after the time of her father's death was the only Power Ranger remaining. She engaged her brother in battle, and overpowered him. It had then occurred to Venjix that he had only one weakness, despite all his new body could allow him to do, the only thing that could defeat him was a Power Ranger.

After Venjix fell in battle, Dimitria turned to face King Mondo himself, who demanded she surrender. Dimitria refused to do as the foul mechanical King demanded, and engaged him in battle. All of King Mondo's servants gathered in a large crowd around the two of them as they dueled. It was in the very moment when the battle started to grow more fiery and intense, that Dimitria disarmed King Mondo of his staff with her power sword by slicing right through his hands and wrists. Once her foe was unarmed, Dimitria slashed her blade across King Mondo's throat, removing his head in front of his subjects.

In the very moment of his King's death, Venjix immediately took command of the Machine Empire as it's Steward and ordered that they all retreat into space. Venjix and his subject fled, swearing revenge on the world that cast him out, leaving behind only one thing... Serpentera. After she achieved victory over killing King Mondo, she ran to her fallen rangers and took their powers back before they could die with them, sealing them back in the Zeo crystal, which managed to stay in-tact during the horrendous attack on the city.

Dimitria hid Serpentera deep in the depths of the ocean, where she new Venjix would never think to look. Once she had successfully hid Serpentera away, she had designed a holographic map and disguised it as a Rosetta stone which was marked top to bottom with runes of the Corinthian's ancient language. Once she had sealed the map inside the stone, she took the Zeo crystal and fled to a large cave, hidden underneath the city. She had turned the entire cave into a sanctuary to honor the memory of her fallen Power Rangers. She built statues which looked exactly like the rangers' armor, and sealed her own Pink Ranger powers in the crystal. Once the sanctuary was completed, she transferred her own consciousness inside the crystal. Now, with her spirit surrounded by the statues of her fallen ranger brothers and sisters, she rested for millenia. Many archaeologists have searched the ruins of Corinth for the sanctuary but found nothing, but Rosetta Stone containing the map to Serpentera.

 **-Many Years Later-**

 **-One Year after the defeat of Ferra-Khan-**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Late at night, at the bus stop, a young Tibetan Mastiff dog was just getting off. His name was Bodi, and it was his first time in the city. Bodi's eyes were chocolate brown, while his fur was light brown, and the fur that went from his lower jaw to his belly was a tan-ish color. His clothes were a green, dark green, and white wool ski-hat, a light blue nomadic shirt with white trim surrounding the collar and going down his stomach, and light red pants with no shoes, leaving him bare-pawed. He was inspired to come to the city to become a musician after hearing the music of rock and roll legend; Angus Scattergood on the radio. He even converted a traditional draymin and converted it into a conventional Western guitar by adding more strings made of yarn to it. Bodi couldn't feel more excited than he was right now, today was his first day at making his dream come true.

"Wow, it's so much bigger than I thought it would be" Bodi whispered to himself in awe. He saw all kinds of neon billboards, stores, and restaurants all over the place.

"This place is huge, look at all the animals living here" Bodi said to himself in awe once more while crossing the street when the others weren't, looking up at a large billboard for a place called the 'Moon Theater' instead of looking where he was walking. His attention was caught then a taxi passed by and honking at them.

"We have traffic laws for a reason, moron!" the taxi driver shouted before he honked at the mastiff again.

"Sorry!" he called out before running to the other side and continuing to walk. Once he got to the other side of the sidewalk, Bodi's ears perked underneath his wool cap when he heard someone screaming. He turned to a local laundromat to see the washing machines transforming into robotic soldiers with the circular door-block in the middle of their chests, and having glowing red visors as well as four arms.

"Run!" a voice screamed. It was a female fox wearing only a gray hoodie and black leggings as well as a plaid skirt and combat boots. Bodi saw that these robotic beasts were attacking her, while she stood helplessly against the wall next to the exit of a department store. Bodi then picked up his guitar off his back and began to hold it like a baseball bat, to use it as a weapon and run over in front of her.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting the attention of the robot. When Bodi was in front of the robot, it began to make pinching motions with it's four hands like a lobster.

"Leave her alone!" he screamed before he whacked the robot in the face. The robot didn't even flinch. The next time Bodi tried to hit the robot, it caught the guitar in mid-swing and ripped it to pieces right in front of him and then pushed him up against the wall with the fox.

"Please, help!" the fox shouted in fright. Bodi was shaking and whimpering like a lost little puppy. He felt like this was the day he was going to die, and that he'd never get to see his dream of becoming a musician come true.

On top of one of the buildings, watching over the attack stood six animals. Johnny Ulver, Rosita Marsh, Ash Rockwell, Gunter Moscovitz, Meena Cushing, and Mike O'Malley. To the city they appeared to be normal animalian citizens of their city, but in secret, they were the city's protectors, the Power Rangers. Ever since they were chosen by the legendary interdimensional warrior, Ninjor and defeated the power-crazed former student of Ninjor, Ferra-Khan together, they had been protecting their city from out of the ordinary threats that not even the police could handle.

"Another killer appliance attack?" Ash, the White Ranger asked.

"This has gotta be the fifth one this month" Meena, the Yellow Ranger replied.

"I know, these things just don't die" Johnny, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Power Rangers pointed out. Mike, the Black Ranger looked over at the front of the store where Bodi and the fox were pinned against.

"Guys, down there. We've got prisoners. They kinda look like kids" said Mike.

"They are kids, Mike" Ash said with an irritated voice.

"Teenagers actually, maybe somewhere near seventeen or eighteen" Gunter, the Blue Ranger replied to the others.

"They look so scared, we gotta help them!" said Rosita, the Pink Ranger in a motherly and concerned tone of voice.

"Johnny, you got a plan?" Meena asked.

"Just take them out and rescue those animals. Keep in mind, these ones aren't like the other ones so be prepared for the unexpected" the gorilla responded.

"And what do we do if there's another big one like last time?" Rosita asked.

"We'll just use the Megazord for that one. Right now, the only priority we should be having are rescuing those animals and destroying those drones" Johnny said.

"Right" Ash said before she pulled out her power morpher, which was a trapezoid-shaped belt buckle with curved edges and had a gold coin with a falcon etched into it in the center and the entire buckle was white. Everyone else did the same with their morphers, only theirs were different colors and had etchings of an Ape, a Bear, a Wolf, A Crane, and a Frog.

"It's Morphin' Time!" they all said in unison.

 **(Start playing 'Go Go Power Rangers' by the Power Rangers orchestra as you read this next part of the chapter, but start playing it at the 0:37 time mark)**

"White Ranger Power!" Ash said, holding up her morpher and activating her White Ranger suit.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Mike before holding up his morpher and activating his own Black Ranger armor.

"Pink Ranger Power!" shouted Rosita when she put up her morpher in front of her and summoning her Pink Ranger armor onto her body.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Gunter followed, his own Blue Ranger suit clinging to his body once his morpher was held up and activated.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" chanted Meena as she held up her morpher and called forth her Yellow Ranger suit.

"Red Ranger Power!" Johnny finally said, activating his own Red Ranger suit when he held up his morpher. Once all ranger suits were activated and on the bodies of each ranger, they jumped off the edge of the tall building and landed safely on their feet in front of the robots. Normally an animal jumping from heights that high would break a bone, but due to their powers, their bones were reinforced and managed to score a safe landed.

"Don't know if you ugly heaps of metal got the memo, but laundry night's not until Saturday!" Rosita said to the menacing washing machine robots.

"So go back to whatever department store you came from and sit down on the clearance shelves!" Mike added. The other animals who were in panic before were now cheering at the sight of the Power Rangers. the fox sighed and smiled in relief, knowing that they were safe now, while Bodi was still shaking and still didn't know what was going on or why this was happening.

"Let's send these hunks of junk to the scrap yard, guys" Johnny said before extending his arm out along with the others.

"Engage power swords!" they chanted, and into their hands formed their power swords which glowed light blue like Bodi's shirt. Once armed, the rangers engaged in combat with the mechanical menaces and began chopping their arms, heads, and midsections off, as well as shooting laser stars from their gauntlets to blow them up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Go rangers!" the fox cheered. Bodi looked to the fox with a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait, what did you call them?" asked Bodi. She turned to Bodi and spoke to him.

"Rangers, you know... Power Rangers?" asked the fox rhetorically.

"What are Power Rangers?" he asked. Her face turned from a smile to an annoyed look.

"You're serious right now? You've seriously never heard of the Power Rangers?" the fox asked.

"Look, I really don't know anything about all this big city stuff, I'm kinda new here" Bodi said in his defense.

"Oh, well in that case... name's Darma" she said, extending her paw to Bodi.

"I'm Bodi" he responded.

"Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to kick back and enjoy the show" Darma said as she continued to watch the Power Rangers fight the evil robot laundry machines. Bodi watched with her and his eyes were wide in amazement and his face adorned a wide smile. He was in awe as he watched the rangers battle this mechanical foe.

"This. Is. Awesome" Bodi muttered.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

 **A/N: There you all go, chapter one of 'Power Rangers: Zeo' now we know all about who our main villain is, General Venjix, and the history of the ancient Power Rangers of Corinth, the Zeo crystal, Serpentera, the Machine Empire, and Dimitria. Bodi has also arrived in the city and just learned who the Power Rangers are, and he has just officially become a Power Rangers fan-dog. In the next chapter, the fight continues. By the way, Bodi and Darma are the character from 'Rock Dog' that I said would be in this story in case some of you were wondering. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Venjix will rise again!

**A/N: Welcome to the next update for 'Power Rangers: Zeo'. In the first one, we got the dark backstory behind Venjix, the fallen prince of Corinth and how he became a loyal servant of King Mondo and built the evil Zord Serpentera to destroy his own home. And we also learned about how Dimitria took Venjix down in battle as well as killing King Mondo in battle before hiding Serpentera away and preserving her powers as well as those of her fellow rangers in the Zeo crystal. The rangers of the present have now morphed into action to protect a young fox named Darma, and a dog named Bodi from evil washing machine robots. Now let's get right back into the action. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

The drones kept on attacking and terrorizing innocent animals throughout the city streets, but each time one tried inflicting harm on another, they met their demise by the blades of the swords of the Power Rangers. Some of the drones were pretty easy to take down, others put up more of a fight than the others.

"Wow, and I thought Girl Scouts were pushy" said Ash before she slashed her sword at one of the drones' legs and making them fall to the ground. Johnny then walked up to the same drone and cut it's head off.

"Don't these things ever just give up?" Johnny asked.

"What is on this world that could possibly wanna make them come back for more?" asked Meena who actually killed a drone by pinning it to the ground and shattering it's body to pieces by slamming her elbow down onto it's chest.

"I dunno. But I can tell it's not good" said Mike answered. As they were fighting, one of the drones broke off from the others and ran off into a larger building. This building was the same museum where Ferra-Khan escaped the spirit world and began planning to wipe it of all life, in order for evil spirits to be the new inhabitants. It ran inside the museum, and just a simple look from all the museum's patrons began to scream and run outside the building.

"It must be here somewhere" the drone said in a mechanical voice. It gazed upon the entire building's interior, top to bottom, looking for what it was sent out for to retrieve. Eventually, when it came across a set of stone tablets laying on top of some pillows inside a glass case, the drone smiled to itself.

"Yes, here it is" said the drone to itself before shattering the glass with one of it's four hands and setting off the museum's alarms. As the bells rang and echoed all across the room, the drone picked up a Rosetta Stone the size of an iPad from the very middle. It scanned the entire stone with some lasers that came from it's visor until it began to chuckle.

"Tell the general that I have secured the map to Serpentera" it said into a small communication device, planted into it's wrist. Just as it was about to exit the museum, the Pink and White Rangers were standing in front of it, blocking the exits.

"Drop whatever it is that you're holding!" Ash said, taking a fighting stance.

"And last I checked, museums were for looking, not taking" Rosita piped in, twirling her power sword around in her hoof. The drone growled and took a defensive position.

"This is not your planet to rule! Lord Venjix will rise again!" the drone threatened.

"That doesn't sound good" Rosita said, looking over to the White Ranger.

"Not today, tin-man" Ash said, not taking her eyes off her opponent and activating her own power sword and walking towards the drone to engage it in combat.

"Try and take it if you will, but you will fail!" said the drone. Ash and the drone then fought for what felt like minutes until her sword went right through the drone's head, slicing it in half and causing the body to collapse on it's front side and it's grip on the stone loosened, making it fall to the ground and make a sound that managed to catch Ash's ear.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ash as her power sword disappeared.

"Hear what?" asked Rosita. The White Ranger picked the stone up and began to shake it, holding it up to the side of her helmet. She heard something inside, moving, like something was hidden inside and that the stone was just a hallow shell.

"There's something inside here" said Ash. She handed it to Rosita who took it out of her paws and shook it and put it up to the side of her helmet. She too heard something bumping around the interior of the stone itself.

"Johnny, you there?" Ash asked, using her telepathic link to the other rangers.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" she heard the Red Ranger asked.

"One of those drones broke apart from the others and went into a museum. They tried to steal this Rosetta Stone, but Rosita and I stopped it before it could get out the door. The weirdest thing is that we think something may be hidden inside it and that the stone's just a shell" Ash explained.

"That is odd. Anything else happen?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. The drone said something about a guy named Venjix rising again" the White Ranger replied.

"Ringing any bells, Johnny?" Rosita asked, piping into the conversation since all the rangers could hear all telepathic conversations that took place between colleagues.

"Unfortunately, no. Never heard of the guy" Johnny responded.

"What do you want us to do?" Ash asked, not taking her visor-covered eyes off the stone.

"Bring the stone with you, we just finished wrapping things up over here. We'll take it to Ninjor, there may be a chance he knows what's inside that thing" Johnny told her.

"Got it" she replied. Both Pink and White Rangers ran out the door to see the others running towards them.

"You guys okay?" Rosita asked.

"They put up one heck of a fight, but nothing we couldn't handle" said Gunter.

"And what about the kids?" asked Ash.

"Shaken up a little bit at first, but we got them to calm down. The dog wouldn't stop rambling on about how awesome we are" Mike replied. This comment made Meena and Johnny chuckle at the same time.

"Hey, it's not our fault we have fans" the Yellow Ranger said. Johnny then gently took the stone from Ash and took a long stare at it. Meena gasped and the others looked to her.

"Oh no! I forgot, my high school graduation ceremony is tomorrow! I can't be out too long!" Meena said, panicking.

"It's okay, Meena. I'll take this back to Mr. Moon and Ninjor, you and the others can go home and get some rest for tomorrow" said Johnny.

"Thanks, Johnny. I'll see you tomorrow?" Meena asked.

"You know you will" the Red Ranger answered.

"We'll all be there" Rosita added.

"Thanks guys. Power down!" Meena chanted and her suit disappeared, gratefully nobody else was around to see her revert out of her ranger suit and ran home to get some rest for graduation. The other rangers also said 'Power Down' and reverted back to their normal forms.

"I'll bring it over to the theater and then I'll check with Ninjor in the morning to see what it is. For now, get some rest rangers, you've earned it" Johnny told them. They all exchanged good nights and then ran off to their own separate homes.

 **-In Space-**

Amongst the stars, a large starship was hovering around Saturn's rings, keeping a safe distance so that it would not be pulled down to it's core by the gravitational pull. On board, a mechanical being which had a large muscular build, his arms and legs surrounded top to bottom with wires while the body was covered by an armored shell, and the head looking like the alien from the movie 'Predator' only it had six glowing red eyes, and the dreadlocks were made out of wires had been looking at a large holographic computer screen. On the screen was video footage which came from the visor of the drone which was about to take the Rosetta Stone until Ash had engaged it in combat and sliced it's head in half.

"What is this? New rangers?" the robot asked.

"How could I have not seen this?" it asked itself before running away from the computer and up a set of stairs which were held together by no support beams, but hovered above the floor. Once up the stairs, it entered what looked like a throne room. Hovering over a pit of molten metal which bubbled and sizzled was a circular platform connected to the edges of the pit by four bridges. Sitting in the center of the platform was Venjix himself, with glowing multicolored wires plugged into his shoulders and neck.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my solitude" Venjix snarled, clenching his prosthetic hand into a fist in irritation. The robot flinched at the anger in his voice, which sounded like his original voice back when he was an organic being mixed with another voice warped by a computer.

"Forgive me, General Venjix, but I have some very bad news. The techno-beam we fired at Earth so that one of the drones created to retrieve the map to Serpentera has failed. Master, it was the Power Rangers" it told him.

"WHAT!?" Venjix said, standing up from his throne and the wires still remaining connected into him. His voice echoed throughout the room.

"How is this possible!?" he demanded to know from the other robot.

"There may have been more ranger incarnations since the fall of the original Power Rangers who gained their powers from the Zeo crystal, including your sister" explained the robot.

"This is bad news indeed. And I take it this means they have the map too?" Venjix asked as he sat back down.

"Yes my lord. But do not worry, we can head to Earth early, and pluck the map right out of their pathetic little paws" the robot suggested.

"No, it is too risky. Only a Power Ranger can destroy me, and as long as they stand, our quest shall never be completed" Venjix explained.

"Well, what can we do? Taking the map, and locating Serpentera once we have it requires us to go to the planet itself. How can we go if the Power Rangers are too poweful for even us to handle?" asked the robot.

"Locate the source of their powers. Once we discover where their powers come from, we can destroy it and render them powerless and we will have more than enough time and power to raise Serpentera and avenge King Mondo" Venjix ordered.

"Yes, general. It will be done" said the robot before leaving the throne room. Venix then looked down at his own lap before speaking to himself.

"There can only be ONE path to achieving our revenge... the Power Rangers' extinction" he whispered.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

"Are you sure about this?" Ninjor asked me as he held the stone tablet up and put his ears (even though he didn't really have any on the outside) against it and shook it like a cereal box.

"Ash said she could hear something inside, like the entire tablet was just a shell" I responded. Ninjor then handed it over to Buster who did the same thing Ninjor did to listen to what was really inside.

"I think he may be right. We should probably crack this open" Mr. Moon told our mentor.

"I agree" I said, seconding the idea he suggested.

"You may be right. Discovering what this stone hides on it's insides can reveal the reason and intent behind these mechanized attacks from your world's appliances. But it should wait until the other rangers are here" said Ninjor.

"Yes, Sensei. And I take it you'll save it until Meena's graduation party?" I asked.

"Indeed. And Johnny, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about, concerning Meena, Gunter too" Ninjor said. I walked up closer to him and cleared my throat.

"Is something the matter with them, sir?" I asked, concerned about why he would want to talk about our Blue and Yellow Rangers specifically.

"Meena and Gunter approached me a few days ago, they say they are considering leaving the Power Rangers" he said. I was in shock, I knew Meena was graduating and going onto college, but leaving the Power Rangers? I knew Meena and Gunter like family, they LOVED the Power Rangers, and loved being part of this team, what would wanna make them leave?

"Leave? A-Are you serious?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard what Ninjor was telling me was correct.

"I am. Meena is a smart girl, full of talent and potential for music. She has reached a certain age where she must discontinue being a member of the Power Rangers, and set out to discover all the world has to offer. And I respect her decision to do so, we cannot let her duties as a Power Ranger hold her back from doing what she wants" Ninjor told me, I saw his point.

"And Gunter? What reason could he have for wanting to leave?" I added.

"Gunter's never left the city before. He says it's been a dream of his to see the world by traveling. He told me of all the places he wanted to see and all the things he wanted to do before he grew old. I believe you mortal beings call this a... 'bucket list'? If that is his true dream, I will not hold him back either" he told me.

"But who's going to be the Yellow and Blue Rangers?" I asked.

"That is where you come in. As the Red Ranger, and the leader of this team, you are asked to select two outstanding animals who will take over as Gunter and Meena's successors. Before they leave, they must train them in their fighting methods, and transfer their powers onto the selected candidates" Ninjor explained. It was a hard task that I was being asked to do, but I knew it had to be done.

"I will do my best, sensei" I responded. I then felt Ninjor's hand on my shoulder, looking down towards me.

"You truly are one of the best Red Rangers I have ever trained. You care about your teammates and family, and want what is best for them, as well as the safety and well being of your city and it's citizens. I know it seems like I am asking a lot of you because of this, but I trust your judgement, and I know you will pick the right ones" Ninjor told me, which made me smile a bit.

"Thank you, Ninjor. Ever since I've become a Power Ranger, I've always looked to you as a secondary father figure. And, I promise I'll make the right choices in picking the new rangers" I told him.

"I know you will. Now go home and get some sleep, I'm pretty sure Ash is wondering where you are by now" he told me. I did feel a little tired, and I'm pretty sure Ash was already in her pajamas waiting for me to get into bed with her (not like that!).

"Right. Goodnight, Ninjor. And have a good night, Mr. Moon" I said before running out of the cave and up the stairs into the theater before going outside and taking the bus to the apartment that Ash and I shared.

 **A/N: Here you all are, chapter 2 of 'Power Rangers: Zeo' where we got to witness the other half of the fight, General Venjix on how he plans to take down the Power Rangers and take the map to Serpentera, and that Meena and Gunter plan to leave. Johnny is also tasked with finding two new rangers to fill in the gaps that both Gunter and Meena will leave as the Blue and Yellow Rangers. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Graduation Day

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of 'Power Rangers: Zeo'! Last update, Ash and Rosita stopped a drone from stealing a Rosetta Stone that may have something inside it, and a warning from the drone saying 'Venjix will rise again'. Venjix has also discovered that there are Power Rangers defending Earth, and that in order to take the map to Serpentera, he has to strip the rangers of their powers by eliminating the source of them. Johnny has also been tasked by Ninjor to find two extraordinary animals who will fill in the positions of the Blue and Yellow Rangers once Gunter and Meena leave the team to travel the world and leave for college. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **(Meena's P.O.V.)**

Today was the second biggest day of my life, the day I was finally about to graduate high school. To me, becoming a Power Ranger and defeating Ferra-Khan will ALWAYS be my number one day of my life. Now here I was, standing in front of my living room mirror, my gown covering my entire body and my graduation cap on my head.

"I'm so proud of you I could pop" my mom told me. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled at that statement.

"You said the same thing when we first defeated Ferra-Khan about a year ago" I told her.

"I know, but I'm still proud of you. Going to Julliard to study music, I couldn't be more prouder of you, sweetie!" she said before pulling out her digital camera and began taking photos of me and my cap and gown. I just chuckled and let her keep taking pictures, to let her take in this moment that her little girl was now all grown up, had saved the world from a power-mad tiger, and about to go to college. Before more pictures could be taken, there was a knock at the door and my mom called out to my grandpa to answer it for her. Probably one of the neighbors stopping by to tell me 'Congratulations' again.

"Hey Meena, it's Darma!" Grandpa called out to me. Darma was a fox, and my childhood best friend, and next door neighbor, we went to separate schools and she was a year older than me, but we were still very good friends. And she actually was one of those animals that we saved from those drones last night.

"Tell her to come in!" I called back. After my mom took another picture, Darma came into the living room with the same dog that the Power Rangers rescued as well last night.

"Darma, hey!" I said before I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey girlfriend, just wanted to come over and say congrats on you finally graduating high school" she told me.

"Aww, thanks Darma. Who's this?" I asked, changing the subject. The dog just smiled and waved at me.

"Oh, this is Bodi. He's kinda new to the city, he didn't even know who the Power Rangers were until they came out and rescued us both from those washing machines that came to life from the laundromat last night" Darma told me. I just extended my hoof out for Bodi to shake it, he then didn't hesitate to shake it rapidly. Wow, this guy sure had that 'Happy all the time' attitude that I thought only existed in movie and TV characters.

"Nice to meet you, Bodi" I told him, trying not to sound like I already knew him back from when I saved him and Darma from those robots.

"Nice to meet you too. You're really pretty" he told me, which made me blush a little bit.

"Why thank you, I'm flattered" I responded politely before I just quickly pulled my hoof away from his paw that was rapidly shaking it.

"So uh, you're new here huh?" I asked, trying to make friendly conversation with him.

"Yep, I came here to be a musician just like my hero, Angus Scattergood" he told me. Angus Scattergood was actually one of my favorite artists, he had a lot of good stuff. I then looked up and down at his clothes, I could tell he wasn't anywhere from around here, he was just wearing a wool beanie made of light green, dark green, and white yarn, his shirt was light blue and his pants were brick red, he kinda dressed like a nomadic animal.

"That sounds nice. I'm actually a singer, I star in a few plays and musicals down at the Moon Theater from time to time" I told him.

"She is an amazing singer. Ever since the Power Rangers killed that psycho white tiger and his giant metal Samurai thing a year ago, she's actually been performing live on stage for everyone in the city to see. Now, she's going to study music at the Julliard school of performing arts all the way in New York" Darma told him.

"Woah, that must be so cool" he said, he was kinda like a fanboy for everything. Angus Scattergood one moment, Power Rangers the next, and now he's one of my fans too.

"It is. I can tell you're not from around here, where are you from?" I asked, wanting to be polite and ask something about himself rather than continuing to talk about my life, I don't really like it when I'm the center of attention.

"Oh, I'm from Snow Mountain, a five hour drive from here to the mountain range" He told me.

"A mountain, huh? I bet that's beautiful" I replied.

"It really is, if you disregard the snow and rain storms that happen at least once a month" Bodi added.

"Well, we actually have beautiful sunny weather here all the time. So, we don't really have any need for clothes like that" Darma piped into our conversation before Bodi looked down at his own outfit and his bare hind-paws before wiggled his claws on the carpeted floor.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" he asked, sounding a little bit hurt about his clothes being dissed. Darma was right, Bodi's outfit wasn't exactly city or Summer appropriate, but in his defense, she could have said it a little nicer.

"I think what Darma meant to say was that your clothes don't really fit in here when you're in a different environment. It may be a little more cooler up on the mountain, but down here we're just getting into the Summertime. So, I kinda think it would be better to change outfits when you're here in the city" I explained. Bodi then went over to the mirror and looked at his clothes again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I do need some new clothes" he said.

"Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? I can totally pick out a whole new look for you" I offered. The minute I asked that, he looked up to me and his tail began to wag and he was smiling too. He looked like a puppy who was told they were going to the ice cream parlor or the movies.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, his tail wagging rapidly. I just chuckled a little bit before I answered him.

"Of course, I'm more than happy to help you with picking a new outfit out" I told him. My phone began to vibrate in the pocket of my dress underneath my gown and I slipped my arm out of my sleeve and pulled out my phone before slipping it back out the sleeve to look at my phone's screen. It was my phone alarm and it was telling me the graduation ceremony was gonna be in five minutes.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said before running towards the door with my mother and grandparents.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bodi!" I said as I shut the door behind me and got into the car to drive for my graduation ceremony.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

I was now staring at myself in front of the mirror in the apartment Ash and I shared, I was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a red necktie, which was a little wink-nod to my ranger color. Ash was wearing a white dress with sparkles on the sleeves which was also a little wink nod to her ranger color. My uncles Barry and Jerry were in the apartment with us too, but my dad was running a little late to go get something. I had now just finished telling Ash and my uncles about what Ninjor said to me last night.

"So what you're saying is, that because Meena and Gunter are leaving the city, and the Power Rangers, that you gotta find two new animals to take their positions?" Jerry asked me.

"Yeah. He said that the positions couldn't be left unfilled. The Power Rangers always have six members on the team, no more, no less" I answered.

"At least he has confidence in you" Ash said as she put on a black leather hoodie over her dress to not make it look too 'girly'. She was referring to when Ninjor said that he 'Trusted my judgement'.

"Only problem is, I don't even know where to start looking. I mean, how am I gonna find new Blue and Yellow Rangers in a city with such a large population?" I asked aloud to them.

"No need to rush yourself, Johnny. I'm sure you'll find two good animals to fill in the position" Barry told me.

"Yeah, besides, it takes time. They're not gonna just fall right out of the sky or appear in front of you overnight" Jerry added. Soon there was a knock at the door, without a doubt it was my dad.

"Come in, the door's unlocked!" I called out to let him know that it was alright to come inside. My dad then came in wearing a very nice purple tuxedo with a yellow necktie, he also had something behind his back, using both of his paws to hold it behind him.

"Hey son, hope I'm not late" he said.

"Nope, you're just in time, dad" I replied. When my dad winked at me, I knew that was the signal for when he wanted to chat with me in private. I then picked up Meena's graduation present which was already wrapped up in yellow wrapping paper and had a silver bow on it and handed it to Ash.

"Hey Ash, why don't you go to the car with my uncles? I kinda need to talk with my dad about something in private" I told her.

"Yeah, no problem. Come on guys, let's warm the engine up and listen to some classic Motley Crue" Ash said before she walked out the front door with my uncles following behind her. After she shut the door, I turned to my dad with a small smile on my face.

"Well, did you get it?" I asked. My dad began to laugh a little and he pulled out a small black box from behind his back.

"Oh, you know I did. Fully restored and everything!" he cheered before giving it to me. Inside was my mother's engagement ring that was the only thing that remained of her in the car crash that she died in. The crash left the ring in pretty bad shape, corrosion surrounded the diamond, and the band had some gold pieces chipped off, but my dad actually paid to have the ring restored for me. I opened the box to see the beauty of the restored ring, it looked like it was just bought right out of the jewelry store, no rust or chips, and the engraving was restored as well, 'The Light of my life' was what it said.

"Aw, dad it's beautiful. Thank you so much" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"No problem at all, kiddo. I can't believe you're actually gonna ask Ash to marry you. The White Ranger, being asked to marry the Red Ranger, I couldn't be more proud or excited for ya" he told me as he returned the hug. When we broke the hug up, I looked down into the box that contained the ring and closed it back up.

"Thanks, dad. I'm just a little nervous though, I mean... what if I chicken out when I'm down on one knee and just run away because I couldn't pull myself to do it or find the right words to say to her?" I asked, all the bad scenarios of how the proposal could turn out to be were scattering throughout my brain like ants on an ant-hill.

"Now son, don't be like that. Everyone gets nervous, but most guys overcome it and end up with beautiful wives as a result. It actually took me four whole years to propose to your mother before she said 'Yes' to marrying me" dad told me.

"Four years? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Don't take longer than I did, son. Just go for it" he said in an encouraging whisper. I smiled and nodded at what he told me before the horn of the truck began honking outside the window, it was Ash.

"We'd better get down there huh?" dad asked.

"Yeah, they'll be starting to wonder where we went, huh?" I answered with another question and we were now both laughing. I then tucked the ring into my pants pocket and went outside with my dad before getting into the truck, and we drove to Meena's graduation ceremony.

 **A/N: And there you go! Chapter three! Meena is now all ready to graduate high school, and she met her old friend Darma, and her new friend Bodi as well. Just so it turns out, Darma absolutely LOVES the Power Rangers, and Bodi is now starstruck with them ever since they saved him last night. Johnny is also planning on proposing to Ash, with his mother's old engagement ring that his father had paid to restore just for him, how romantic is that? Next chapter, we get some more ranger action. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Mechanical Party Crasher

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the newest update of 'Power Rangers: Zeo'. In the last update, we saw Meena get ready for graduation, and get reacquainted with her old friend Darma, and her guest Bodi (the same Fox and Dog that the Power Rangers saved last night). And we also found out Johnny is planning to propose to Ash to marry him, but is also very nervous about what will happen if he screws it up or if she rejects him. Now, we get what happens next and the introduction for another epic ranger battle for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

From Venjix' warship, a laser beam was fired from where a satellite dish hung to the bottom of the bridge of the ship itself. The beam rapidly made it's way towards Earth, until it landed inside an impound lot which was closed for the night. A dark red Ducati motorcycle was what the beam struck, and it began to change it's shape into a mechanical being, much like the washing machines from the night before's attack on the planet that was thwarted by the rangers. The drone was about Johnny's height, but very thin, it's face was covered by the glass visor of the motorcycle that changed colors every few seconds like a color changing lava lamp. It's head was covered by a helmet that looked similar to Darth Vader's helmet, only it had short claw-like blades running from the top to the bottom parts of the helmet, the wheels were inside it's shoulder-blades and the engine and gas tank of the motorcycle itself was inside it's stomach and chest while the arms remained thin, but armored.

"Scanning the area, now" it said in a monotone mechanical voice. It then looked all around the area, but no trace of what it was looking for.

"No sign of the power source yet, my lord" it said into a built in microphone in it's head to communicate with General Venjix.

"Keep searching. The rangers don't need their armor on to mask their powers from you. Once you find them, track them down to the source" said Venjix on the other end.

"As you wish, my lord" said the drone before it climbed onto the top of the impound lot's main office's roof through the gutter pipes and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop to search for the Power Rangers.

 **-Downtown-**

Darma was taking Bodi on a walking tour of the city. She had shown him all her favorite places when it came to the stores and landmarks like rock and roll park, where his hero, Angus Scattergood rose to musical fame by joining a band in need of a guitar player. Bodi was super impressed by the sights of the city, and he also saw the statue in the shopping pavilion of the Power Rangers that was placed just a few months after the defeat of Ferra-Khan, which he got Darma to take a picture of him making a fighting pose next to it. Darma also bought Bodi a new phone, a black and silver iPhone SE with a dark blue galaxy patterned case. She even got him set up with a twitter and email account of his own.

"So, how you liking the city so far, Bodi?" asked Darma.

"It's amazing! Where has all this stuff been all my life!?" Bodi cheered as he and Darma walked past a movie theater and gazed in awe at the posters that were on display behind glass frames as he walked past them. He was jumping up and down like a giddy fan-boy at the sight of the posters for 'Spider-Monkey: Homecoming', 'A Nightmare on Elk Street', 'Nocturnal Mammals', 'Bat-Fox v Super-Rabbit', and 'The Fate of the Furriest'.

"And how you enjoying that phone? You like it?" Darma asked.

"It's awesome! I can play all my favorite songs off the music app, and I can set some of them as ringtones too!" Bodi cheered again, he was just so happy with the city, he felt like he never ever wanted to leave. Both fox and dog's stomachs began to growl together and looked to each other.

"How about we get some dinner?" asked Darma. Bodi giggled and responded.

"Way ahead of you" Bodi said. Just as they were about to cross the street, Darma looked to her left to see Meena and her friends getting out of their cars when they were parked right in front of the 'Moon Theater'. She smiled and decided to call out to her to get her attention.

"Meena! Hey, Meena!" she called out, but Meena didn't hear her. Darma and Bodi then watched as Meena (now wearing a yellow dress instead of her graduation cap and gown) enter the theater alongside Johnny, Gunter, Rosita, Ash, Mike, and all their families. They also saw a little koala bear wearing a blue tuxedo and a red bow tie holding the door open for all of them as they entered.

"Hey Bodi, change of plans. Wanna go to a party?" she asked. Bodi began to lose his smile and began to fiddle with his paws.

"I dunno, I mean... we weren't really invited" Bodi interjected.

"Aw come on, she knows us already. Besides, it'll just be a surprise for Meena" Darma said before taking Bodi's paw and crossing the street with him to get to the theater. Little did they know, Venjix' drone scout was standing on the roof of a gas station right across the street from the theater and began to stealthily follow them

"Come on Bodi!" Darma said as they reached the other end of the sidewalk. They both followed (unknown to them) the rangers and their families all the way backstage and hid from behind the curtain as they went down the stairs that lead underneath the stage itself and tip-pawed down the stairs as well and then hid behind a large cave wall to see the lair. The entire cave was decorated with lanterns attached to the walls and folding tables with yellow tablecloths which held several snack and drink bowls. In the mix of all the animals they saw entering the building was the famous Nana Noodleman, and Ninjor. Music was playing on the speakers at the left and right ends of the meditation shrine which held the remains of Ferra-Khan's sword.

"Wow, this certainly is the last thing I was expecting" Darma whispered.

"I know, this is so cool" Bodi said in response to Darma's statement. The two of them continued to watch as Meena and her friends had their graduation party.

"Congratulations, Meena" Rosita said as Meena perched down and hugged Rosita.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming you guys" Meena said to Norman and Rosita, who brought all twenty-five of their piglets to the party as well.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie. You only graduate high school once you know" said the Pink Ranger.

"So, Juliard huh? I hear that school is super nice" Norman added.

"Yup, I can't wait" Meena said before walking over to the ice-chest and pulling out some sodas for the three of them. She gave Norman and Meena two Dr. Pepper's, while she had herself a Cherry Coke Zero.

"Aren't you gonna miss being a Power Ranger though?" Rosita asked after she opened her can of soda.

"A little, but don't worry, I'm never gonna forget you guys. I mean, how could any of us ever forget being Power Rangers? It's what made our lives infinitely better and more awesome" Meena said in response.

"Amen, sister. The kids always ask me about my battles as a ranger every time Johnny calls us into battle" Rosita told her. Bodi and Darma gasped and covered their mouths with their paws at what they just heard.

"No way, THEY'RE the Power Rangers?" asked Bodi.

"I had no idea Meena was a Power Ranger" Darma said, not knowing that her old friend and next door neighbor was a member of the team that saved their city from the attack from Ferra-Khan and his Excavator over a year ago. Bodi now began feeling his heart race, and he was having another fan-boy moment and took out his phone before activating the camera feature.

"I have got to ask to take a picture with them" Bodi said. Darma's eyes widened and she shook her head at what Bodi was saying he was gonna do.

"What? No. You'll give away our position" she told him, warning him not to come out from behind the cave wall. Bodi didn't listen and just went out from behind the cave's wall and walked slowly up to the party.

"Um, excuse me... Power Rangers?" he asked aloud. There was a record scratch and the music stopped playing when all the rangers and their families gazed at Bodi with wide eyes in shock.

"Can I get a selfie?" Bodi asked holding up his phone.

"Bodi?" Meena asked aloud. Darma then stepped out from behind the cave wall as well. Ninjor then walked up to the two of them and got down on one knee to face them.

"How did you find this place?" asked Ninjor in a strict tone of voice, the other rangers standing behind him with their arms crossed against their chests with angry or upset looks on their faces.

"We saw Meena and wanted to say 'Hi', thinking this was just a graduation party. We didn't know we were gonna discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers tonight" Darma said, deciding to take the blame for this and wanting to leave Bodi out of it.

"Darma, please listen to me. Could you imagine what our lives would be like if everyone knew we were the Power Rangers? It would be chaos and havoc" said Meena. The way the Yellow Ranger said that made both Bodi and Darma feel guilty. She could tell that none of them would want that kind of attention, especially since it was a part of ranger protocol to never reveal the secret identities of the rangers to anybody whatsoever, no matter who they were.

"Think about it, how would you feel if you got unwanted attention because another animal told everyone one of your deepest and darkest secrets. It wouldn't feel very good, wouldn't it?" Rosita asked with a stern motherly tone as if she was scolding one of her own piglets, but instead was scolding two animals about Meena's age. Bodi began to look very sad.

"No, it wouldn't" he barely whimpered. Johnny then stepped forward, dropping his angry look and uncrossed his arms and got down to Bodi's eye-level.

"So, how about we make a deal? We'll let you join us in our party and we'll let you hang out with us, as long as you never say a word of who we are or that you met us tonight. Sound fair?" the Red Ranger asked. Bodi then looked up and nodded to him before he looked over to Darma.

"Alright, I can live with that" she finally said. Johnny and the other rangers smiled at this and invited them to the party and Bodi's heart stopped racing as much as it did before. Both Bodi and Darma then helped themselves to a cold drink before both of them walked up to Meena.

"Meena, we're really sorry" Bodi said, his voice making it sound very sincere.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to find out you were a Power Ranger" said Darma, adding to Bodi's apology, trying to have the same tone of voice her mastiff friend had to let Meena know how truly sorry she was.

"Calm down, both of you. We said it was alright as long as you kept our secret, so you two are forgiven" Meena told the two of them. While Meena talked to her friends, Johnny walked over to Ash and took the ring out his pocket before holding it behind his back.

"Um, Ash?" he spoke, getting her attention. The porcupine stopped serving herself to the delicious foods provided by Rosita from the table which held all the snacks and main courses to turn to her boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Johnny. Have you tasted Rosita's lemon cakes? Oh my goodness they are just so good you just can't help but have more" Ash asked, small bits of yellow cake surrounding her lips, making the gorilla giggle at the sight.

"I'll take your word for it. But I kinda wanted to talk to you about something" Johnny said. Ash just took a napkin off the table and wiped off all the crumbs from her mouth and placed her plate with chips, lemon cakes, fruit salad, and chicken curry to the side.

"Uh, sure. Is something wrong?" Ash asked in a concerned voice, hoping nothing had gone wrong. Johnny just widened his eyes and shook his head with another giggle.

"No, no no, absolutely not. It's just, I wanna ask you something important" Johnny clarified.

"Alright, go ahead. Shoot" Ash replied. The gorilla took a deep breath and cleared his throat before getting down on one knee to reach her eye-level.

"Ash Rockwell, you're not just the White Ranger to me. You're the center of my whole world, even if we weren't Power Rangers I would still have the same attraction towards you. So I wanna ask you for something that I know may shock you a bit, but whatever your answer is... I'll accept it" said Johnny, making Ash giggle.

"Johnny, I don't need to hear a big lengthy speech to know how much you love me. I love you too, more than I could ever love that dirt bag, Lance. So please, just spit it out" she gently said.

"Um, okay, if you say so. Ash, will you..." Johnny was about to say, but just as he was about to pull the ring out and ask the White Ranger to marry him, everyone's ears picked up a high pitched screeching sound and caused all of them to flinch and cover their ears. After a minute or two, the screech stopped and everyone's eyes looked to the staircase that lead to the stage upstairs and saw the motorcycle drone.

"Greetings, Power Rangers. I must apologize if I was intruding in on something important" the drone said. All the rangers were now on their highest guard and stared at the robot with stern faces, prepared to morph if necessary.

"Who are you? How did you find us?" Mike asked in a serious voice.

"You cannot mask your powers from me, Black Ranger. Even if you have your armor on" said the robot.

"Who sent you?" Johnny added.

"I am a simple messenger, Red Ranger. I speak on behalf of General Venjix, the steward of the Machine Empire" said the drone. Ash, Rosita, and Ash's eyes widened at the mention of Venjix' name. Everyone began to remember what the drone said in the museum last night who tried to steal the Rosetta Stone from the building and take it somewhere.

"Venjix?" Meena asked aloud.

"Yes. You have something that he wants. The stone, the same stone you took from the museum. Hidden inside that stone is a map to a higher power, greater than any animal on this planet could comprehend" the drone said before he scanned the room behind his visor and saw Ninjor and began receiving signals of high source of power. The drone discovered that Ninjor was the source of the rangers' powers and that he was the one thing that needed to be destroyed in order to render all of them powerless.

"What does it lead to? What does he want with it?" Ash asked as she reached into her jacket pocket to grab her power morpher in a subtle manner.

"The key to the creation of a better world" the drone said before it's arms turned into what looked like large machine guns mounted on it's forearms, as well as miniature turret cannons on it's shoulders.

"Looks like opening graduation gifts are gonna have to wait, Meena. It's morphin' time!" Johnny shouted, signalling each ranger take out their morphers and summon their suits.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" and with each ranger sounding off, their suits were activated and engaged in combat with the drone.

"Hide! Take over!" Johnny ordered all the guests, including Bodi, Darma, Nana, Buster, and all their families. Ninjor jumped into action as well, summoning his own power sword which glowed gold instead of blue like the other rangers' power swords did and began to fight the drone with them.

 **A/N: Now how was that? Bodi and Darma discover the identities of the Power Rangers and are made to keep their identities a secret in return to hang out with them. Johnny was also about to finally pop the question to Ash, but got interrupted by Venjix' drone messenger and now a fight breaks out in the rangers' own lair underneath the theater, and Ninjor joins them. Bad news is, now the Machine Empire knows how to take out the rangers' powers as well as their Zords. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. A Shocking Reveal

**A/N: Hey all Power Ranger fans! In this new update we pick up where we left off in the intense fight between the Power Rangers, and Venjix' motorcycle drone scout that infiltrates Meena's graduation party in the lair. Bodi and Darma also discovered the identities of the Power Rangers while having a little tour of the city, and are now witnessing another fight between good and evil right in front of them in a cave underneath the 'Moon Theater'. Now, we pick back up where we left in the middle of this intensely epic battle. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

While the rangers fought the drone, Darma and Bodi guided each and every one of Rosita's kids underneath the table which held the baked goods and desserts, as well as a gigantic glass bowl of various candies wrapped in little plastic or paper wrappings. After Bodi gathered the last two of them, he placed them underneath the table along with Norman who was underneath the same table with them.

"Alright you guys, stay here and you'll be safe" Darma said.

"Is mommy okay?" one of the piglets asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Mommy's gonna be okay. She's a Power Ranger, she knows what she's doing" Darma added, trying make the piglets calm down. One of the others eyes looked up to see the bowl of candy before letting out a smile and pointing upwards at it.

"Can I have some candy?" she asked. Bodi's eyes widened and shook his head as well as his arms in a waving motion back and forth to try and get the kids to be quiet so that the drone wouldn't notice them and try to hurt them.

"Now, now, guys. You gotta stay hidden, or you'll get hurt" Bodi said in a calm tone of voice, trying to persuade the piglets into hiding instead of asking for candy. The same piglet who asked began to give a sad look and making her bottom lip quiver.

"Pretty please?" she begged. Bodi just groaned and pace-pawed himself before he took out a paw-full out of the bowl and gave each piglet two pieces.

"There you go, now please be quiet or something bad's gonna happen" said Bodi.

"You heard him, kids. Stay close to me, okay?" Norman said. Darma then let go of the tablecloth and it covered the entire table once again before they hid behind the table where Meena's wrapped graduation presents were and continued to watch the rangers fight the drone. Johnny was having a hard time dodging the drone's attacking whenever it took a chance, this drone was much more fast, limber, and nimble than the other robots that they faced in the past before. The drone's leg kicked Johnny right in the center of the chest plate of his ranger armor and sent him flying back against the table which Rosita's piglets were hiding underneath and made it shake slightly and making the bowl of candy fall off and shattering into glass bits and candy splayed all over the lair's floor.

"Oh no!" Darma and Bodi said unison with wide eyes and slightly agape jaws. Six piglets saw the candy all over the place and their eyes were now wider than before and sparkling. Norman turned his head to see the candy and began to panic, shaking, fearing for the safety of his children.

"No, no, no, no. Kids, we have to stay hidden!" Norman desperately urged.

"CANDY!" the six piglets called out before running out from their hiding spot and their cry loud enough for all the rangers to hear and turn to see the kids feeding on the candy like a bunch of squirrels fighting over nuts (figure of speech).

"NO!" all the rangers called out as the drone saw them and began to slowly approach them before he loaded up his arm gun and pointed it at them.

"Flesh and blood life is meaningless, as well as their spawn. Six less organics for this galaxy to worry about is fine by me" the drone said. Bodi then saw another table which had a bowl of punch sitting on it as well as several red solo cups on it. Deciding to do something about it, Bodi ran over to the table and jumped into the air, kicking on one end of the table and launching the punch bowl off the table like a catapult. The entire bowl's contents spilled onto the cannon, making it short circuit and power down before exploding and taking it's whole arm with it. Johnny saw the whole thing and was now in awe underneath his mouth-shield and visor.

"Woah" he whispered. While the drone tried to nurse it's destroyed arm, Darma ran up to it and jumped into the air off one of the folding chairs on the training patio and did a spinning kick in mid-air, knocking the drone's helmet off, revealing the inner workings of it's head. Once Darma landed behind the drone, she grabbed one of it's sides of it's midsection and yanked out a series of wires, and an engine piece connected to the other end, making a small fire emit inside it and smoke came out of it.

"Nice kick" Meena told her friend.

"Thanks" Darma said before running over to help the Pink Ranger escort her six piglets back underneath the table and told them to stay where they were in a stern voice to make sure they wouldn't disobey her again. The drone struggled to keep on walking as it's side was burning and smoke came out of the vents and crevices of it's mechanical body.

"Hey Metalhead!" Ash's voice caught the drone's attention before it turned around to face the White Ranger holding a can of soda in her paws before she shook it up and pointed the opening end at the robot,

"Try this new soda, it's called diet grenade!" she shouted before opening the soda and an entire fountain of brown, sugary, sticky fluids gushed right out of it and it landed right on the drone's other arm gun and making it explode the same way the other did. Since the drone had no feelings or brain of any kind, it did not scream or flinch, it felt no pain at all. Gunter then swung his legs behind the legs of the robot, and it began to lose it's balance.

"Have a nice trip!" Gunter said before Johnny ran up and kicked it in the back of it's head, launching it over to the other end of the lair.

"See you next fall!" the Red Ranger added as it hit the ground. Bodi then saw one of the folding chairs that was right on the patio and picked it up, running over towards the drone while it tried to stand up. When it looked up, it saw Bodi swinging the chair at it's visor like a baseball bat and shattering the entire thing, bits and pieces falling off the destroyed glass shield and falling down onto the lair's floor.

"Optical visor damaged, cannot maintain visual" the robot said while moving around like it was slipping on an icy ground. Ninjor then walked up behind the drone and kicked it in the back, forcing it down onto the ground before he looked to Johnny.

"He's all yours, Johnny" Ninjor told him.

"Much appreciated, Sensei" said the Red Ranger before walking up and placing his boot down on the chest of the robot, preventing it from getting up. The other rangers surrounded it, as well as Bodi and Darma.

"Any last words, tin can?" Johnny said before raising up his power sword to drop it down in a stabbing motion.

"I see you" said the robot in a different tone of voice, a voice that didn't belong to it. The change of it's voice surprised the rangers a bit.

"Do you think the dog hit it's voice-box when he hit this thing with the chair? Because I think he broke that as well" Mike asked.

"This is not my messenger talking, it is I... General Venjix. The steward of the Machine Empire, formerly under the command of the great King Mondo. That is until your pathetic kind slaughtered him and forced us into exile" the robot said, revealing that Venjix was speaking to them, using the drone as a conduit.

"What do you want?" asked Johnny in a serious tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the map. You stole it from me the night before, and I just want back what's mine" Venjix told them.

"Well whatever that 'Map' leads to, you can't have it you sick gas guzzler!" said Mike, making fun of the destroyed state of the motorcycle drone. Venjix only chuckled and continued to talk to the rangers while their families, as well as Nana and Buster came out of their hiding spots.

"That's the problem with you organic beings, you wanna protect the world, but you don't want it to change. In order to obtain peace, you must accept what is coming" Venjix stated.

"And what do you know about peace?" Ash said, taking up her own power sword and getting ready to stab the drone along with her boyfriend when he did as well.

"That there can only be one path to achieving it... the Power Rangers' extinction" said Venjix before both Red and White Rangers stabbed the robot in it's head and then sliced it off for good measure. The entire thing was now twitching and short circuiting like a broken wind-up toy before it shut down completely and lied down on the floor completely limp. All six rangers shouted 'Power Down' in unison and their ranger suits disappeared.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what just happened here?" asked Marcus.

"We've been breached" Johnny calmly answered.

"Not only that, we have a new enemy" Rosita added. Nana then approached them and cleared her voice.

"He mentioned some sort of map. What is he talking about?" she asked. Buster then walked up to her and began explaining.

"Last night, there was another robot attack on the city. One of them tried to take a stone tablet, a Rosetta Stone from a museum while the others fought the rangers, but it was stopped. We heard something move around inside it, we may think this 'Map' thing may be inside it" he said, trying his best to explain the situation to Nana.

"Take it out and crack it open. I want to see it" Nana politely ordered. Buster then ran upstairs to go into his office and get the stone tablet.

 **-In Space-**

Venjix had just finished talking after the rangers severed his transmission by severing his robotic messenger's head. Once the connection was interrupted, Venjix stood up from his throne and yanked all the wires that were connected to him off his armored body and began to walk out of his throne room and down to the bridge where all the other robotic foot soldiers of the Machine Empire awaited him.

"Attention all soldiers and servants, prepare to receive briefing from General Venjix" a voice on the ship's intercom said. Venjix then made his way down to the balcony with a podium on it, and which had a microphone fused onto it as well. Once he arrived at the podium, he cleared his mechanical throat and began to speak to his soldiers below.

"My children, ever since the Power Rangers claimed victory after the battle of Corinth, our kind has been forced to hide among the stars in secret. But I hereby say... NO MORE!" he screamed, making all the robotic soldiers cheer. When Venjix raised his hand, all the robotic soldiers were silent and their leader began to speak once again.

"We have discovered the location of the map to Serpentera, the greatest Zord ever built. But is now in the possession of a new generation of Power Rangers" Venjix stated, which made his soldiers go 'Boo' before they were silenced again by a simple raise of Venjix' hand.

"But, we have discovered where their powers originate and what the source is. We have the advantage with this knowledge at our disposal. Once we take out the source, we will strip the rangers of their powers and take back the map, and it will lead us to Serpentera. Once we have reactivated it, we will finally rebuilt Earth in our own image, and have revenge against those who destroyed our illustrious leader and master, King Mondo!" he said, while pointing to a large statue of King Mondo standing in a meditation pose like a Buddha statue, making all the robots cheer again. With that said, his speech was over and walked down towards the ship's hanger where all it's battleships and fighter ships were carried.

"Prepare my royal fighter and set a course for Earth. I will arrive on the planet first, and once I destroy the rangers' power source and have the map, I will send you the coordinates to where you shall meet me" Venjix ordered to a mechanic who worked in the hanger. The mechanic nodded and ran off to prepare his master's shuttle.

"Revenge. Is. Mine" Venjix hoarsely said while walking back to his throne room.

 **-Back on Earth-**

Buster was now doing his best to crack open the stone tablet with a hammer and chisel while Nana and the Power Rangers stood around him watching. The only ranger who wasn't in the circle with them was Johnny, who was thinking hard about what the drone had told them through Venjix' transmission.

"Phew this is one tough cookie. It does not wanna crack open" Buster said before he wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued to pick at the stone. The stone had bits and pieces of it off, revealing shiny chrome metal underneath.

"This is by far, the weirdest party I've ever been to" Darma said while taking a sip of her drink. Her comment got her 'Stink Eyes' from the rangers, which made her chuckle nervously and say 'Sorry'. They then looked back down at the stone and kept watching Buster try to pry the map out of the stone quietly before Mike piped in.

"Does anyone wanna guess what this 'Venjix' guy or whatever it is he calls himself wants with this thing?" the little white mouse asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's gotta lead to an ancient artifact, or a weapon, or some other kind of powerful doomsday device. We're all that's preventing him from getting it, and he wants to kill us to make sure nothing stands in his way" Gunter said with his hooves on his porky hips and rolling his eyes.

"Not dead" Johnny said, getting everyone's attention.

"He didn't say he wanted us dead... he said he wanted us 'Extinct', but that's what confuses me" Johnny continued. Rosita was the first one to answer his question.

"What's confusing to you?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"Extinct means to wipe out an entire race, or even a sect of warriors. I thought we were the only Power Rangers on Earth, there aren't any others. So why would Venjix say that he wants the Power Rangers extinct when we're the only ones?" Johnny explained. He made a very good point, which made everyone else start to have puzzling thoughts and think deeply to themselves.

"Johnny's right. Last I checked, there is no other team of Power Rangers on this planet besides us, every single time something tries attacking our world, we're the only ranger team to take it down. Every time you turn on the news, you just see us, no other rangers" Meena said, backing up what Johnny said. Ninjor took a deep breath and spoke up.

"That is where you are wrong, all of you are" Ninjor began, and everyone looked up to him.

"The Power Rangers have existed for ages and ages since the beginning of time. Each ancient culture on this planet has at least one story of a team of warriors who donned armor of different colors defeating unspeakable threats. The Power Rangers have been protecting the Earth long before your world's law enforcement organizations have been" Ninjor explained. Each and every one of the rangers' minds were blown at this revelation.

"Well, if that's true... do you know anything about the ranger team who may have faced this 'Venjix' guy before?" asked Rosita.

"No, I do not. I am only familiar with a few, as well as my old ranger team before Ferra-Khan killed them in battle years ago. And I also do know of you, the ones who put an end to Ferra-Khan once and for all, but I know of no other team of Power Rangers who could have faced this mysterious foe" he concluded. A loud crack startled everyone and all eyes were now on the stone tablet, which was now in tiny little pieces and in it's place was what looked like a small glowing blue slab of glass with four metal corners on the edges. The entire thing was the size of an iPhone, but without a doubt it was the map Venjix was talking about.

"That's the map?" Mike asked. Bodi then stared down at it and put a claw out to touch it.

"Bodi, don't!" Ash shouted, but it was too late. When Bodi touched the map's screen, a giant holographic projection of the Earth was shown, but it didn't look like the planet they knew from the globes they would normally see on the desks of their teachers back in school.

"Oh my, it's Pangea. The Super continent" said Nana.

"You mean what the whole Earth was before they split up?" Mike asked.

"Exactly" Nana answered nodding. On the screen now was a little red blip, making a sound similar to a submarine's sonar.

"Where is it?" asked Johnny.

"I don't even know where that is. I'm used to regular atlas maps and globes, I've never worked with a map like this before back in geography class" Meena said. Buster then got an idea and left the lair before coming back with a large map of the continents and a red permanent marker. He then looked up and down at both maps a few times and then made a large red dot where it showed, it stayed in the same place it was marked, despite the shifting of the planet's tectonic plates moving each bit and piece of Pangea to different locations on the planet.

"Everyone, look" Buster said. They all looked down to where the red dot was on the map and saw that the red dot was pointing down at Dubai.

"Whatever he's looking for's in Dubai" Buster told them.

"Yeah, but where? It doesn't show exactly where in Dubai it is" said Ash. Darma then pulled out her phone and went onto Google Earth and zoomed down at the exact coordinates Buster made. Once there, Darma showed them all pictures of the place where the map lead. It was a large city near the beach where an oddly shaped hotel sat by the seaside.

"Wait, I recognize that place. It's the Burj Al Arab hotel, it was on the cover of one of Owl City's albums" Johnny said.

"And the red dot on the map is right above the ocean just off the coast near that hotel. So that means it's underwater" Darma added.

"Well, now that we know where this thing is, we have to make sure Venjix doesn't take this map" said Rosita, taking the map into her hoof and deactivating the hologram, making them nod in agreement. Johnny then walked up to Darma and Bodi and began to speak.

"I saw what you both did during the fight. Protecting Rosita's family, at great risk to yourselves as well. Those are the makings of true heroes" Johnny said with his arms crossed against his chest and a grin on his face.

"Really?" Bodi asked smiling and his tail wagging at the same time.

"Yep. In fact, I have something I wanna ask you both" Johnny continued.

"What is it?" asked Darma. Everyone was now listening to what the Red Ranger had to say to the fox and the mastiff.

"Meena is going away for college soon, and Gunter will be leaving too to travel the world. When they leave, we'll have no Yellow and Blue Rangers. So, how would you two like to be the new Power Rangers on our team?" he offered.

"WHAT!?" the two of them shouted in unison.

"WHAT!?" the other rangers repeated.

"What!?" Nana, Buster, and the rangers' families said as well.

 **A/N: And there you have it! Chapter Five of 'Power Rangers: Zeo'. Bodi and Darma have proven themselves worthy enough to be Power Rangers, and we also have learned where Serpentera is buried. Now all they have to do is make sure Venjix and the Machine Empire never gets their filthy robot hands on that map. The rangers have also learned that there were other rangers before them, and that each ancient civilization on Earth has had at least one team of Power Rangers to defend their people. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
